Sho Tidrin
Appearance Sho has blonde hair with natural black/dark brown accents all over it. They sometimes look like a darker blonde, but aren't, they really are light brown. He has a lot of scars on his face and torso and has no idea where they came from. One time he counted them and got 37 scars on his face and torso. Each have varying lengths, but they seem to be pretty smooth, even slashes. He has light purple eyes, somewhat like a lavender and they have darker purple flecks and shards throughout the irises. He is skinny, almost to the point of being scrawny. He has one tongue piercing that is a ball and in the lower middle of his tongue. And has smallish feet, like they just stopped growing. Personality Sho is a very loving, charismatic, and flirty person. He can be bold at time and has quite a temper. His temper doesn't rise that easily but when it does he raises hell. He isn't afraid of people and will just walk up to them and say hello. He likes to hug strangers and act innocent even though he's not. He makes friends easily and likes to joke around with them a lot. He will become defensive around his friends when he feels they are threatened or uncomfortable. He can get jealous quite easily and throw tantrums. He also has a mild case of bipolar disease. So he can go from happy to depressed to angry to giddy in a split second. Though it doesn't happen often so he almost always has a smile plastered on his face. History He was raised by himself, if that makes sense. Because his parents were always too busy at work or too drunk at the bar to care. So he raised himself and his younger siblings. Then one day, he got taken away by some strange people. He blacked out and had no memories of the next week. Then after that, he woke up on the side of the street alone and cold in the middle of winter with snow falling all around and on him. He stood and walked around, finding himself at a dirt road. Sho walked down it, hoping to find something good at the end. Finding himself at the dorms. Usual Clothing His outfit almost always consists of a tank top with a lot of detailed decorations and lines. He likes them colorful to offset the black net top he wears under them. He has on his black net top almost all the time. But he has several so it's not always the same one. He loves chains and ribbon belts, and just belts too! He always wears them with any pants and they usually are of various lengths and sizes. His belts are usually black and white and are striped in some way. He almost always wears skinny jeans with them, no matter the time of year. And he loves his black converse because he's had them for years because his feet haven't grown that much and still fit. Height He is short, around 5 feet 4 inches. Weight He is very light, too, he only weighs 84 pounds.